Four Long Years, Kisshu
by MiyakoSakuraKobayashi
Summary: Its been four years since the last battle with the aliens. Ichigo is 17 and dumped Masaya after the battle. She really misses Kisshu. What will happen if he comes back? Oneshot KissIchi
1. Four Long Years, Kisshu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, the characters, or anything. I only own the storied I write. So please don't sue me. **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo sat in the park, it was night. Around 9 pm to be exact. The was laying on the grass and watching the stars. She wore a pink tank top with a jeweled strawberry on it, she had on jean shorts and her shoes were pink flip flops thrown off to the side.

"I'm so stupid." She said. It had been four years since the final battle with the aliens. She had dumped Masaya after the battle. He had been the threat, unknowingly and she didn't want to see if he had the same qualities that Deep Blue had, and she realized she was in love with another.

Kisshu. The green haired, amber eyed, mischievous, alien boy who had nearly died for her trying to protect her from Deep Blue. Of course, back then, Ichigo hadn't believed that he was really in love with her. She had only believed it when he had risked his life for her, and almost lost it in the process.

"I miss him. He was right, I should of run away with him… I miss him so much. I wish he would come back."

"Miss who kitten?"

She sat up and got wide eyed. Kisshu was sitting in a tree behind her.

"Ki-Kisshu." She muttered.

He teleported in front of her.

"Well?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"I missed you Kisshu."

"You did?" He asked surprised and sat down next to her.

"Yes." She said and latched onto him. "I've missed you so much! Ever since you almost died I couldn't take it. I dumped Masaya and have wanted you Kisshu!" She cried.

He was shocked. Then he started to stroke her back.

"It'll be ok Kitty, I'm here." He said.

She sat back. "Were you serious?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I was. I want you Kisshu. I love you."

His eyes widened and he leaned his forehead onto hers. Her ears and tail popped out. He was aware of her tail swishing back and forth behind her. She blushed and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong Kitty?"

She laughed nervously. "I've got one question for you Kitten."

She nodded.

"And?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I realized I loved you after the battle four years ago. I just had no idea you were alive or I would of gone to find you. Its been four long years without you Kisshu."

He smiled. "I want to take you up on your offer if its still there."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I wish to run away with you."

"You're serious? You're not lying?"

"No. I just want my parents to know first, before we do anything. Knowing them, they will get worried sick. Along with the rest of the Mews. They will also freak when they hear I want to go with you."

"Ok Kitten."

She got up and put her shoes on. He stood up as well. She blushed and then kissed him, he was shocked at first but then he kissed back. When they broke the kiss Kisshu pulled Ichigo close to them and they teleported to her house, into her room.

"Come on Kisshu, and don't do anything to my parents please. I know they're gonna freak when they see me like this."

"Ok Kitty."

He followed her down stairs, her parents were in the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo-" Her father tried to say. " What happened to you?

"I'm a Mew Mew father."

"Your lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"Those ears and the tail are fake!"

"No they're not Dad! You want me to transform for you?"

"You can't transform!"

"Hunny stop lying, please."

"Kisshu. Please, help me."

"Kisshu?"

Kisshu walked in beside her. "You-you're not human!"

"Of course he's not! He's an alien! Ges. Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorphose!" She yelled transforming into Mew Ichigo.

Her parents gasped.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

"But-but-how?" Her father asked.

"I'm part cat. I have genes from the irimote wildcat. I'm the one you always saw running around saving Japan. And this is Kisshu, one of the aliens."

"So you were one of the ones trying to destroy our planet."

Kisshu got fuming but Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and it calmed him.

"This was originally our planet, you humans forced us out. And I never wanted to do this, I was under strict orders."

"And Masaya was their leader, he didn't know though, that's why I dumped him."

"So you go with an alien?"

She transformed back and her tail and ears were gone.

"What happened to your ears and tail?"

"They pop out when I'm nervous or embarrassed. I'll turn into Mew Ichigo if I'm extremely nervous or embarrassed. Or even a cat if I'm kissed."

"Why did you come to tell us this then?"

"Because I'm going to leave here soon. I'm going with Kisshu. Where I should of gone four years ago."

"No, you belong here!"

"I'm not going to be stopped Dad, you can't control me anymore. I'm going to marry Kisshu and run away to paradise with him."

"No your not!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should show him a dagger Kisshu." She said, not trying to be mean, but she was getting tired of her father.

He raised his hand and materialized a dagger.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm leaving with him and that's final! I love him Dad! I've loved him for four years! I never loved Masaya! I just thought I did so leave us alone!" She said about to cry. "Let's go Kisshu, it looks like we're not wanted here." She said and hugged him. They teleported out to the park again. His dagger was gone.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Anywhere but back there."

He smiled, then they teleported above the earth. It was like they were on glass. They could sit without falling. She fell asleep in his lap, him soon after.

The next morning Ichigo opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh… " She said and looked down. She jumped closer to Kisshu when she saw how high up the were.

"What's wrong Kitty?" He asked.

She looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face, showing a fang.

"I just didn't expect to be this high up."

"Well we are."

"What will the others say?"

"Let's go find out." He said and they teleported down to Earth, in front of Café Mew Mew. The doors were open. They walked in.

"You stay out until I say. They may go nuts with you in here."

He shrugged and flew out.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called, she ran up and hugged her. Ichigo hugged her back. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you all about something. Where are the others?"

"Everyone's in the back."

"Can you bring them out? Even Ryou and Akasaka. Ok?"

"Sure."

She went in the back.

'_Oh this is going to be hard.'_ She thought looking at the floor.

In a minute everyone was in the front of the café.

"What's up Ichigo?" Akasaka asked.

"This is sort of hard to say…" She said rubbing the back of her neck. "But… I'm getting married."

"OH CONGRATULATIONS! Is it to Masaya?" Pudding asked.

"Um no," She said and sighed. "I dumped him four years ago… Its not who you may think it is." She said and walked out.

She walked back in with Kisshu floating beside her. She gulped.

Everyone got really quiet. "Yea, I know. Its odd marrying someone we've been fighting for four years."

"Why?"

"Because I've loved Kisshu since we first met. Never Masaya. I only just thought I loved Masaya."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted to do the mission in the first place. Seriously. I would never of done it if Deep Blue hadn't of forced me to."

"How'd it go with your parents?"

"Let's just say not so great. I had to explain about being a Mew Mew and they thought my ears and tail were fake. My Dad got awful mad and kept saying I was lying, even after I transformed in front of them. He can deal with it now though. What I'm worried about though is how the other aliens will take it like Pai and Taruto."

"They'll definitely be shocked and Pai will be mad, and he'll go around saying things 'like how could you?' or 'you're so stupid to choose her' but he'll get over it. Taruto might like it."

"Hey, since you like Taruto, Pudding you may see me sometime."

Pudding blushed, Lettuce along with her.

"This isn't a joke then?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't joke about something like this!"

"So you're seriously leaving then?"

"How'd you know I was leaving?"

"How many times has Kisshu asked you to run away with him?"

"Too many times to count. This time it worked. It took four years, really one though. I would of done it he would of come back sooner! I dumped Masaya right after the battle. I didn't want to get hurt if he kept any qualities of Deep Blue, and by then I knew I didn't love him anyway."

"That's my Kitten."

Her ears and tail popped out as she blushed. "Why are you so embarrassed all the time Kitty?"

"I don't know, I just am."

He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you could still transform though." Ryou said.

"Well I tried it and I did."

"How though, do you know Akasaka?"

"No, I don't. Try transforming now."

She shrugged.

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorphose!"

She transformed and was still Mew Ichigo fully.

"Can you use your powers?"

"I don't know… Strawberry Bell."

The bell appeared. "I guess I can. I don't know why though. Maybe my powers have come back."

"I doubt it, but it is possible."

"I'm just glad I won't transform into a cat anymore."

"You won't?"

"Nope. Only my ears and tail pop out at the most."

"What happens if you do transform into a cat?"

"Then she'll be my pet."

"HEY!"

"I was kidding Kitten. I'll just kiss her and she'll transform back."

"I hope your right. I don't feel like being a cat forever."

"Hey, if you won't transform back, I'll bring you here, ok?"

"Ok."

"If my parents come here for answers or any of you, tell them I went to another planet. Especially my Dad. And don't tell him which one. I have no absolute idea what he'll do."

"Too late." Mint said.

"Huh?"

"Look."

She turned around and saw her parents running towards the café.

"Ichigo Momomiya, you get back to the house at once!"

"I'm not going back. You can't stop me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. Please Ryou, Akasaka, lock them out or something. Please? I don't mean to be rude Dad, but you are over protective about me. Kisshu knows nothing about kendo so deal with it. I'm a Mew Mew, and have been. If I can save Japan and defeat aliens then I can make my own descisions in life."

"You are coming home young lady!"

"That's it, you're dead! Strawberry Bell!"

"Don't Ichigo. They're your parents you can't kill them!"

"No, just my dad. I'll give you three seconds before I come after you…" She said, he didn't move. "One… Two… Three… that's it." She said and took off her glove. She had claws underneath. She set her glove on the table and ran up to him she grabbed his shirt. "Dad, you will go home now! I mean it! No more interfering in my life! I never loved Masaya! I never will!"

"But darling. Can't you at least be married to a human boy?"

"No. Never. I don't care what Kisshu is. I love him for who he is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want to have Pudding put you in a big slice of jello!"

She let go of him and he backed up.

"GO!"

He sighed.

"Fine, but I love you very much Ichigo."

"I love you too darling."

They went off. By now Ichigo was fuming. Her hair could have been white from how much heat she was giving off.

"I've never gotten that mad at them before. Now they think I hate them."

"You had every right to say that to them, but not to kill them Kitten."

"I know. I'm sorry. My father is just WAY over protective of me. He would barely even think of me dating Masaya without blowing it. I almost wanted to use my Bell on him."

"I would of stopped you Kitten, I wouldn't let you do that. Neither would the others."

She transformed back and sighed.

"I had to be a girl who saves the world. I had to have the wildcat genes in me and Ryou just HAD to shoot me with the beam."

"I can't help it you have the genes."

"Your right, you can't. Is the Mew Project even going anymore?"

"I haven't transformed since the battle."

"Neither have I."

"Me either."

"Nope."

"Dang, so the aliens have finally let up, huh?"

"I guess so."

"That means we'll live in peace, I guess."

"Probably so. Pai will have my head when he first sees you with me though."

"So, what of it? I'll transform and I'll have his head for you."

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "We should get going."

"Yea."

"Bye, Ichigo!" They all yelled.

"Bye!" She yelled back while clinging onto Kisshu. He teleported them somewhere.

"There you are Kisshu I-" Pai said. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Because she's my wife-to-be."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Pai rolled his eyes.

"When are you getting married then?"

"When we can."

He rolled his eyes again.

Taurto teleported into the dimension.

"Why is she here?"

"Do you guys always ask questions? She's my wife-to-be. Come on Ichigo, I know a better dimension for us to be in." He said and teleported them out. They arrived in a place full of flowers. There were trees and woods everywhere.

"Oh Kisshu, its beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it Kitten. It's the Iollaa Dimension. No one's here but us. Its all plants my dear Kitty."

She kissed him and she laid down in the flowers. They were so tall you almost couldn't see her. "Hiding Kitty?"

"No." She said and popped up. He pushed her back down and kissed her again. This time more passionate. They pulled back for a moment to catch their breath before they kissed again. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Her ears and tail popped out with ease. Her tail wrapped around Kisshu, pulling him closer still.

"I can understand if your not ready Kitten." He said once they broke the kiss again.

"I'm ready Kisshu. I've been ready for you." She said smiling. She sat up and he floated down to sit beside her. He smiled as well.

He kissed her again, but this time he pushed his hand up under her shirt and up under her left breast. She pulled back and unhooked her bra from behind. Then pulled her shirt over her head, allowing her bra to fall off. He continued to kiss her while massaging her breasts. She moaned and he smirked. She opened her eyes and pulled back, her hair and eyes turned bubblegum pink.

"Wow, Kitten. You must really like me."

She rolled her eyes and blushed. He kissed her again.

He took his shirt off as well. They both blushed at the skin-to-skin contact. Kisshu started to kiss her neck and along her jaw line. Ichigo felt a heat swelling up in her stomach that she had never felt before and she shuttered with pleasure.

He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. They got rid of the rest of their clothing and she kissed him again. Her tail once again wrapped around him. He moved one of his hands up to her ear and rubbed it. She started to purr.

'_Oh that feels so good! No ones ever done that before to me… Oh gosh, I should of gotten someone to do it earlier.'_

Kisshu smirked and took the ear in his teeth. She purred even louder. Her arms went around his shoulders holding him even closer. He moved back down and kissed her lips. "I'm ready Kisshu." She said. "But as a fair warning, I'm going to get hurt the first time, because I'm… I never…"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry Kitty, so am I."

"You are?"

He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. She took a deep breath and he thrust into her, breaking her barrier. She cringed, her eyes shut tight, and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. After a minute she opened her eyes and nodded, he started out slow afraid he was going to hurt her. He took one of his hands and brought it to her ear stroking it, she purred again. He smirked and started to go faster.

She moaned his name. His eyes started to roll back in his head as she started to move with him on instinct. Her breathing turned ragged and her eyes closed. They weren't used to this sort of pleasure.

"Ki-KISSHU!!" Ichigo yelled after minute.

"ICHIGO!!" Kisshu yelled right after. He gave one final thrust and then collapsed beside her. Their breathing was still irregular, they tried to calm down.

Ichigo calmed down first and her tail was still wrapped around Kisshu.

"Ahem."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she sank further into the ground. Kisshu looked up and saw Pai floating there. He couldn't see them fully, thank god.

'_Kill me now.' _Ichigo thought. _'Now, please!'_

She covered her chest with her hands and her legs twisted around each other. Her face was a _very_ deep red right now.

"Get Pai! Now!"

He teleported out. Ichigo sighed a breath of relief. Kisshu kissed her and she turned into a cat.

"Oh why now! Of all times! Come on!" Ichigo meowed.

"You are a cute little Kitty Ichigo."

"Nya." She mewed, embarrassed. She started jumping up and down like saying 'Turn me back! Turn me back!'.

"All right Kitty, stop with the excitement."

He picked her up and kissed her. She didn't turn back.

"Why me?! We have to go back! We have to go back!" She meowed and licked Kisshu's cheek.

"Fine, we'll go." he said. He snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared on him. He picked hers up and then she jumped into his arms. "Let's try this first." he said and snapped his fingers again. Her clothes disappeared. She cocked her head. "That should spare you the embarrassment when we get there. You won't pop up naked in front of them."

They teleported down to earth and to the café. It was only mid afternoon, but the café said closed. Yet the doors were open. He flew inside and they were all sitting at different tables.

"What happened?" Zakuro asked.

"Ichigo is now a real cat and she won't change back."

"I'll go get Ryou." She said and went in the back. Kisshu let Ichigo down.

"What really happened?"

"We'll explain it after she's back to normal."

Ichigo ran up and jumped up on the table. Lettuce started to pet her and Ichigo purred. Kisshu just sat and floated in the air.

Ryou and Zakuro came out after a minute.

"I didn't expect to see you two back here so soon. Where is she?"

"Over here." Lettuce said.

"All right Ichigo, off the table, come here."

She mewed and jumped off to in front of his feet. He transformed into a cat and kissed her. She transformed back with a 'pop' and then she was laying on the floor on her stomach. She was thankfully clothed. She let out a sigh of relief.

Ryou transformed back as well. He was standing up though.

"So what actually happened to you Ichigo?" Ryou asked. "I thought you said you couldn't transform anymore."

"I didn't think I could, not until Pai interrupted us. I wanted to die right then and there. Kisshu kissed me after that and I transformed into a cat. Now its probably awoken that problem again." She said getting off the floor.

"Let's see Kitty." Kisshu said and kissed her and just as she was going to kiss back she transformed back again.

"Oh come on! Why me? Not this again! Please, Ryou help! Get Akasaka or something! I don't want to stay like this forever!" She mewed.

Ryou rolled his eyes and transformed again, he under stood her since he was a cat. He kissed her.

"Why can't I just be normal and not transform into a dang cat? Can Akasaka fix this?"

"Can I fix what?" Akasaka asked coming down the hall.

"Me transforming again. Now I transform into a cat again, every time I'm kissed. I don't want to be like that for my whole life!"

"I can't stop you from transforming Ichigo. I'm sorry."

"Is there anyway to stop it other than not being kissed?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid not."

She cursed under her breath.

"It'll be ok Kitten. We'll figure something out."

"I hope your right. I'm not being your pet for the rest of my life, and Ryou is not living with us."

"Get a pet cat that likes you and then he'll be able to kiss you, to transform you back." Ryou suggested.

"You're kidding. I am not doing that. The cat would think I'm crazy and run off!"

"You're right, the way you would treat it."

She wanted to pound him and almost transformed, but Kisshu stopped her. He flew in front of her and looked at her sternly. She sighed.

"What will I do? Is there any way to get the genes out or something?"

"No."

She tried to think for a minute.

"There is something I have been working on though Ichigo. Come with me." Akasaka said. She followed him and led her into the basement. He unlocked a safe and there was a small bracelet laying on in another container. "I haven't yet to try it until now. It's a cloaking device for your powers. It may work." He said taking it out and gave it to her. She put it on.

"I feel different now."

"That must mean it worked. Let's go upstairs and see."

They walked back upstairs.

"Well?" Kisshu said.

"Kiss me again."

He shrugged and flew over. He kissed her and nothing happened. "Perfect. No cat feelings."

"You can keep it then Ichigo, I know you'll need it."

"Thank you. But if I want my powers to return all I have to do is take it off right?"

He nodded.

"Its just not going to allow you to transform fully."

"Thank you so much Akasaka. I'm really grateful."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Kisshu grabbed a hold of her and teleported out.

"So when are we getting married?"

"First of all, where do you want to do it?"

"We could do it on earth. Get one of the Mew Mews to do it."

"That could work."

**Next Week:**

"Ichigo, calm down. It'll be fine. You only have another few minutes." Mint said. They were standing outside the café.

Akasaka was doing the wedding. Ichigo didn't want a wedding dress so she just got a fancy, prom like dress. It was hot pink and had diamond like jewels on it. Her hair was down, but curled. Her tail had already popped out along with her ears.

"I think she looks better like this." Pudding said.

Mint was in a teal dress like Ichigo's. Pudding didn't want anything too elaborate since she was so young, plus there wasn't anything in her size so she just wore a lemon church dress. Lettuce was wearing a lime dress also like Ichigo's. Zakuro was wearing a prom dress she had from before that was deep violet.

"I think you do as well. It looks more natural." Lettuce complemented.

"When I get up there, I'm dead." Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"My hair is going to turn the color of my dress."

"That won't be so bad."

"I hope you're right."

The café doors opened and Ryou was standing in the way. She sighed and grabbed his arm, he was handing her off. When Ichigo saw Kisshu her hair and eyes did indeed turn the color of her dress.

Kisshu's breath caught in his throat. _'She's beautiful.'_

He was wearing a black suit. She sort of liked him in it.

When she got up there, she let go of Ryou and Kisshu took a hold of her hands.

Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands."Kisshu, do you take Ichigo to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kisshu said."Ichigo, do you take Kisshu to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?"" I do" Ichigo said.

"Is there anyone here that objects to these two to be wed? Besides the fact that Kisshu is an alien."

No one spoke up and Ichigo mentally sighed.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

Ichigo quickly looked to make sure she had the bracelet on and then kissed him. Her tail wrapped around him and everyone clapped.

When she let go of him Akasaka brought out a cake from the kitchen. It was white with strawberries all over it.

Ichigo cut a piece and sat down. When she took a bite her eyes widened and her fork dropped. Kisshu looked at her funny. She got up and ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her." Kisshu said and teleported to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Ichigo… Ichigo are you ok?"

She came out.

"Must have been nerves." She replied.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I just got a little too excited. That's all."

He smiled and took her hand and teleported back.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I just got a little too excited."

"I hope nothing."

"You're not red in the face… Or burning up." Lettuce said feeling Ichigo's forehead.

"I told you. It can't be any virus or anything then."

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling strange. She tried to settle down but couldn't. her stomach kept churning.

"Kisshu." Ichigo said weakly.

"What is it my Kitten?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I feel weird."

"How weird?"

"I feel sick again."

He teleported with her to Earth.

They arrived in the café. Ichigo stumbled a little.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Pudding asked seeing her.

"I don't know." She said. "I just feel weird. Oh god." She said and ran to the bathroom again.

"I think we better get her to see a doctor." Pudding said.

"I think so too."

Pudding ran off and Ichigo came back and sat down in a chair.

"I'm a little dizzy." She said. Kisshu sat down beside her.

"It'll be ok Kitten."

Pudding came back with Akasaka.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I keep feeling sick and I'm dizzy. I'm worried Akasaka."

"It'll be ok, let's get you to a doctor."

"Kisshu, I think you should stay here. You might freak someone out."

He shrugged and she tried to stand up, but fell over.

Kisshu helped her up.

Akasaka helped her out and put her in his car. They drove off.

"The doctor will see you now Ichigo." A nurse said. Akasaka helped her into a room and the nurse took her temperature and looked in her throat.

"Nothing unusual. Let me run some tests." She said and swabbed Ichigo's mouth. The nurse left.

A doctor came in a while later.

"You better come with me Ichigo, we need to run some tests on you."

She nodded and walked with him.

She came back into her room and Akasaka looked worried. She gave him a sad smile.

The doctor came back in after a minute smiling.

"Ichigo."

She nodded.

"You are pregnant."

"I-I-I'm what?" She said and fainted.

She woke up a while later in the same room, only everyone was around her. They looked worried.

"Are you ok Ichigo?"

"Now I am." She said and sat up.

"So what's wrong Kitten?"

Her tail and ears popped out. _'This might not be so good.'_ Kisshu thought.

"I-I'm… pregnant Kisshu." She said quietly, looking off into space. His eyes widened and he touched the floor.

"Oh my god… Ichigo." He said. She was still staring off into space. He nearly fainted too. Everyone walked out to give them some time alone. When they were out he picked her up easily and kissed her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what?"

"The child."

"I have no idea, but we have about four months to figure it out."

"Four?!"

"Aliens grow faster as children. Especially in their mother's womb."

"I thought we were going to have nine. Now Pai will kill you."

"We have friends here to help us Kitten."

"I know. Its just a shock… I mean we're going to be parents and we're only 17. I never expected it this early."

"Well if you loved me then why wouldn't you?"

"Because I never thought about it until now… I think I'll give birth as a cat. They don't seem to have a problem and since I'm part cat, our child should be too."

"Part human, alien, and cat. That's going to be one messed up child."

"Yes, but its our child. And it will have some of the best parents in any world. I'm sure of that."

Kisshu smiled and kissed her again, this time longer and with more passion. Her hair and eyes turned pink.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Kisshu."


	2. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue me, I wish I did own it but that wish will most likely not come true. :(**

**Epilogue:**

Three years have passed since then. Kisshu and Ichigo had a 2 year old daughter named Kasumi. She had a pinkish skin color, alien ears, red hair, and gold cat-like eyes. She got both of their powers, but only Ichigo's power to transform into a cat as far as they knew.

They lived on a beautiful planet in the Realm of Isozu. The planet's name was Οvpaνia. It was were all different beings could live together happily.

At night, in the distance you could see a nearby planet. It looked like a green Saturn. You could also see on the opposite side 2 pearly white moons. During the day, the sky was a lavender color. The sun was red and it looked to be a super-nova from its size. The ground was a silver, but there was running water in streams, rivers, and lakes nearby. Ichigo was always staring in awe at its beauty.

Kisshu found her one day outside their house just staring at the beauty. He smiled. She was wearing a teal sun dress. She was bear foot, and most always was now. The ground was soft enough that it wouldn't hurt her feet. He flew up behind her and poked her then teleported in front of her. She turned around and saw no one. She turned back around and jumped.

"Kisshu, don't do that!" Ichigo warned. He chuckled a bit then smirked showing a fang.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at everything."

"You haven't moved for an hour."

She sighed.

"I'm just thinking about Earth. Wondering how everyone's doing."

"We can always go Kitten. Its not but 5 seconds away."

"Can we?"

"I don't mind."

She went back in the house to get their daughter. When she came back out, Kasumi was in her arms and she was now wearing a pair of black sandals.

She grabbed a hold of Kisshu's arm and they teleported off. They hit the ground where the Mew Mew Café was. Ichigo looked it over, it still looked the same, except a bit faded. The doors were open, but the sign in the walk way read 'closed'.

Ichigo walked up and saw no one in the café. She walked downstairs. Akasaka was at a computer with Ryou. They looked only a bit older. She smiled.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. They jumped and saw her. Akasaka rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, almost annoyed.

"We thought we'd pay a visit." She said.

"Is she yours?" Akasaka asked sweetly.

Ichigo nodded.

"She takes after both of us. She can even transform into a cat. We've fixed that problem though… So what's happened after all these years?"

"Nothing much more than the usual. Not really any fighting has taken place."

"That's good. So where are the others now?"

"They're around here, if not will be."

Ichigo smiled. "So where have you to left to?"

"A planet named Οvpaνia. All different races live there. Its in a outer realm of deep space. When you first move there, they give you a shot of some kind so everyone speaks the same language, yet its not. Its your own, but they understand you. Its more advanced then here, but probably by only a 100 years. Not many humans are there, but there are some. None from Tokyo though."

"That's good you're somewhere where everyone accepts you."

"Yea."

"ICHIGO!!" A girl screamed coming down the stairs. Ichigo looked. The girl was about her height, had blonde hair that was pulled back into a single braid. It went to her waist. She was wearing an orange jump suit.

She latched onto her and hugged her with a death grip. "I've missed you so much Ichigo!"

"Pudding?!"

She nodded.

"The others are upstairs! Come on!"

She dragged Ichigo out and pulled her upstairs. Everyone was indeed upstairs. Kisshu was just floating in a sitting position by the door. Everyone looked about the same, except older.

"She's so cute Ichigo!" Lettuce said looking at the child. Ichigo smiled.

"Why are you here?" Mint asked.

"I wanted to see what's happened these three years."

"Nothing much." Zakuro said.

"That's what Akasaka said."

"I saw Masaya the other day, he looked really bummed." Lettuce said.

"He probably misses me. Too late for that though." She said smiling at Kisshu.

"So where are you two living now?" Lettuce asked.

"In a far out solar system. it's a planet where all races live. There are a few other humans there even. Its really beautiful."

"What's her name?" Pudding asked.

"Kasumi."

Pudding squealed with happiness.

"Does she have any of your powers?"

"Yea. I'm not too happy about that right now. She can transform and she has ears and a tail, but I'm not sure about her transforming into a Mew."

"I think she will be able to."

Ichigo smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They talked for about an hour and they had to leave.

"Kisshu, can we go see my parents? I feel really bad about what happened back then.

He nodded and she grabbed onto him. They teleported to her house. Almost all the lights were on, except for one room. Hers. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, then knocked on it.

Her mom opened the door and gasped.

"Hi mom." Ichigo said quietly.

Her mom started to cry then hugged her easy.

"Why did you come back?"

"I felt horrible about back then. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Well you three come in. What's her name?"

"Kasumi."

Her mother smiled.

"Shintaro, come down here!"

They heard foot steps coming down the stairs and then Ichigo saw her father. He gasped when he saw her.

"I-Ichigo." He muttered. She nodded. "… Have you come to kill me Ichigo."

"No father. I've come to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never should of threatened you like that. I'm so sorry. You're just too protective. You wouldn't let me make my own decisions in life, no matter what's happened to me."

Kisshu took Kasumi and Ichigo ran into her father's arms.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it in so fast as you were telling me. I couldn't believe you were a Mew Mew. It was too much for me."

"I'm sorry father, I should of told you before, but you would never of let me go out on the missions."

"You're right, I wouldn't of let you. I'm sorry for not letting you make your own choices."

"Thank you dad."

Ichigo stepped back.

"So you're really a Mew Mew?"

"Yes, if I still am. I haven't transformed in 3 years. I can still transform into a cat and my tail and ears still pop out."

"Have you been happy?"

"The happiest. It couldn't be better. My life is perfect now." She said smiling at Kisshu. He smiled back.

"What's her name?"

"Kasumi."

Her father smiled.

"She looks like both of you."

"And she has both our powers. She's already teleported and turned into a cat. Not to mention the ears and tail, her hair hasn't changed yet, but I don't know what color it will be. I'm not so sure pink will be it."

"Can I?"

"Will you harm her?"

"No, I promise I won't."

Ichigo nodded to Kisshu and he gave her father the child. Kisshu held onto Ichigo's waist, pulling her to him.

Her father gave her back after a minute. "So where do you two live now?"

"On a planet, not in this system. Its called Οvpaνia. Countless races live there, yet we all speak the same language or we think we do. It's a really beautiful planet. Everyone accepts you, no matter what background you're from."

"I'm glad you found somewhere like that."

"Oh, Ichigo. The celebration's tonight."

"I completely forgot about that!"

"What celebration?"

"Its where the whole planet celebrates its freedom from all other ruling. We don't have many strict rules because we don't need them. Its peaceful. Anyway we celebrate tonight because we can all be together in harmony. No worries about anything."

"Then we'll see you later I guess."

"Bye!"

They teleported back in time to see the sky flaring up with bright color of all kinds. Kasumi woke up and yawned. When she saw all the pretty colors in the air she laughed and clapped her hands. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. The little girl's ears and tail popped out. They were black like Ichigo's.

"I think she's enjoying it." Ichigo said. Kisshu looked at the little girl and grinned.

"She looks just like you when that happens." He said and hugged his wife.

Ichigo giggled.

There were another few blasts of color and then when a very large one went up in the sky Kasumi's eyes and hair turned bright pink. Ichigo gasped.

"She will be like me. One day I'll hand down my pendant to her."

"I think she'll enjoy that."


End file.
